


Topping from the Bottom

by annachibi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annachibi/pseuds/annachibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Thorki smut drabble for Lex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topping from the Bottom

Loki would top from the bottom with Thor. Thor would have him up against the wall, Loki's legs wrapped around his waist as he thrusts slowly, drawing it out, but then Loki would just be grabbing at his hair and scratching at his skin, growling at him to go harder and faster and dammit Thor is that the best you can do? He'd pull at Thor's hips and angle up and -make- him. It sets Thor off so that he can’t control himself, lips and teeth marking up Loki’s pale skin, making him his. With every thrust Thor fills him up completely, and Loki grins and moans because that’s exactly what he wants. It’s all hunger and throbbing need and slick skin against skin. Thor grabs Loki’s hands to pin him against the wall and buck wildly into him. And when Loki digs his nails into Thor’s hands and grinds his hips up and fixes him with a pointed stare, pupils blown wide with lust, Thor cries out and loses himself entirely. The smirk Loki gives him as they slide down the wall to collapse on the ground in a panting tangle of limbs is one he will never forget.


End file.
